


Brentwood

by minigami



Series: brentwood [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bernard Dowd - Freeform, Brentwood, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando su madre se entera de que Tim pasa casi todas las noches fuera de casa, decide que es conveniente que pase una temporada internado en la Academia Brentwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brentwood

**Author's Note:**

> \- Esto da para longfic pero tbh no tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas.  
> \- Hace años que leí la parte de Robin que se desarrolla en Brentwood, así que hay un montón de cosas que estarán mal y además no recuerdo a ninguno de sus compañeros.  
> \- Sigueindo con esto, sé que Bernard no estaba en Brentwood, pero me gusta Bernard y la relación (o no-relación) que tiene con Tim, así que eso.  
> \- La idea del fic era desarrollar un poco qué pasaría si Tim no perdiese a sus padres ni fuera Robin, y además Bruce llegara a tiempo a salvar a Jason. Creo que serían personas distintas si esas circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes (duh) y me apetecía explorarlo.

**i.**

El desván está en el sexto piso del edificio de los dormitorios. La única forma de llegar hasta él es a través de una puertecita minúscula al final del pasillo más oscuro del piso anterior, el que tiene la bombilla fundida y dos centímetros de polvo sobre la moqueta color verde musgo. Luego hay que subir dos tramos de escaleras retorcidas, con la madera podrida y llenas de excrementos de rata, con cuidado de las astillas y de las vigas que, como las costillas de una ballena, se arquean para sujetar el techo inclinado. Realmente está al final de una torre, una excentricidad arquitectónica más de la Academia Brentwood, reserva para niños pijos y otros animales salvajes en peligros de extinción, y generaciones de estudiantes llevan usándolo como refugio y escondite ocasional. Años y años de encuentros clandestinos y lágrimas secas permean el entarimado sin pulir del suelo, y a veces, cuando Tim lleva un rato ahí solo, le parece escuchar el rumor de pasos, de risas, de peleas y declaraciones susurradas.

Es terrorífico de la misma forma que Gotham es terrorífica, de una manera familiar y predecible. Lleva dos meses en Brentwood, y es el único lugar de toda la escuela que no odia con todas sus fuerzas. Suele subir por las noches, con el iPod o los deberes, si se siente productivo, cuando el insomnio y la frustración son demasiado. Le ha perdonado muchas cosas a su madre, a lo largo de los años, pero este exilio en particular le está costando. Le hace pensar que debería haberse mudado con su padre a Nueva York, después del divorcio, a pesar de que los fines de semana que pasa con él y con Dana en el piso que tienen en Queens prueban que eligió bien hace dos años.

Las conversaciones telefónicas que mantienen todas las semanas están resultando un infierno particular. Es el único contacto con el mundo exterior que tienen permitido, reglas de la escuela, algo de lo que Janet parece sentirse especialmente orgullosa. Siempre que hablan su voz parece decirle a Tim que eso es lo que hay, eso es lo que pasa por haberse atrevido a traicionar su confianza, aunque jamás se dicen nada, y nunca lo han hecho.

Y Tim echa de menos su ordenador, y su monopatín, y a Ives y a Ariana y a Steph, y perderse todas las noches por la ciudad, la cámara colgada en el cuello y los ojos en el cielo, aunque es eso precisamente lo que le ha metido en problemas en un primer lugar.

El hecho de que el mismísimo Robin vaya también a Brentwood le da un increíble matiz de ironía al asunto.

 

*

 

Érase una vez un niño. Un niño bastante normal, quizá algo más inteligente de lo ordinario y con una capacidad espectacular para elegir un tema y dedicarle todo su tiempo de manera obsesiva hasta que algo más interesante aparecía en el camino. Cuando Tim tenía cuatro años estuvo seis meses coleccionando piedras, cuanto más grandes mejor. Luego tocaron los dinosaurios, y después Star Trek. A los ocho años descubrió la existencia de Batman, y esto consumió todas las obsesiones anteriores, que desaparecieron con la facilidad de un puñado de juguetes viejos, guardadas desde entonces y para siempre en una caja de cartón en el trastero, fuente a partir de ese momento de nostalgia y poco más. Le vio de reojo en el telediario, una foto borrosa medio intuida de refilón una noche que bajó al salón porque no podía dormir, y pronto empezó a perseguir rumores sobre él, a coleccionar trozos de periódico y artículos, a absorber información.

Han pasado ocho años desde entonces, y al lado de la caja con las piedras Tim guarda ahora otra, llena de negativos sin revelar. Batman, y Batman y Robin, y Robin, volando por la ciudad que pretenden salvar de sí misma, negro y rojo y amarillo y verde en decenas de tubitos de plástico. El premio de años de arriesgar el pescuezo siguiéndoles de azotea en azotea, de esguinces y cámaras rotas y palmas desolladas. Es su mejor secreto, El Secreto, con mayúscula, por varias razones, empezando por lo peligroso que es para todo el mundo y terminando con la cuestión de si es correcto hacer fotos a alguien de manera obsesiva sin que el sujeto en cuestión sepa que está siendo fotografiado.

Porque sabe quiénes son. Batman y Robin dejaron de ser meros personajes para él hace años, cuando descubrió la identidad de las personas bajo la máscara, pero en ningún momento se planteó dejar de seguirles. Quedarse en casa todas las noches, como su madre pensaba que hacía, y no gastar carrete tras carrete en peleas y saltos imposibles y el batmóvil. Era una forma segura de participar sin arriesgarse, quizá no lo mejor desde un punto de vista ético pero totalmente inofensivo: pero Tim se volvió descuidado, y su madre descubrió que cuatro de cada siete noches no las pasaba en casa, y ahora Jason Todd, como el genio del cuento, ha salido de su tubito de plástico y ha pasado de ser una imagen vista a través del objetivo de su cámara a convertirse en una persona.

 

*

 

Está fumando, asomado a través de la ventana abierta. Su rostro es un estudio en claroscuro, iluminado por la farola que hay frente a la torre, la única fuente de luz de la habitación. Tim se queda un segundo petrificado en el umbral del desván, un pie dentro y el otro en las escaleras, y piensa en darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación, resignarse a una noche más mirando el techo y escuchando el ronquido de su compañero en las pausas entre canción y canción. Sin embargo, Jason le escucha, porque es Robin y está entrenado para eso, y se vuelve a mirarle, el cigarro escondido a toda prisa tras la espalda y una expresión inocente en la cara.

Cuando ve quién es sus hombros se relajan. Lleva una camiseta de manga corta a pesar del frío, y unas zapatillas de deporte asoman por debajo de lo que Tim supone que son los pantalones de su pijama. Le sorprende más el hecho de que no esté en la ciudad, con Batman, que el que esté en el desván, aunque hace varios meses que no patrullan juntos. Tim no ha conseguido descubrir qué es lo que pasó, pero en algún momento del año anterior algo le sucedió a Jason, que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y luego reapareció en Brentwood, a un par de pasillos de distancia.

No es como el Robin que Tim recuerda. Tiene un par de años más pero va al mismo curso que él, y no habla mucho, se dedica con todas sus fuerzas a intentar pasar desapercibido. Falta bastante a clase, pero ninguno de los profesores se queja: Brentwood no es un lugar fácil, pero con él son extrañamente permisivos. No se habla con nadie, pero aún así abundan rumores sobre él. Que si es el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, que si ha tenido problemas con la droga, que si en su anterior instituto dejó a alguien en silla de ruedas. Es un agujero negro que se sienta al final de todas las clases, un fantasma que aparece y desaparece siempre en silencio, que hace parpadear las luces y distorsiona un poco la realidad. Mirándole a través de la penumbra llena de polvo del desván, Tim se siente como si alguien hubiese movido un par de centímetros a la izquierda los muebles de su habitación. No sabe si es capaz de manejarse en esta nueva realidad, así que mantiene la boca cerrada y no dice nada.

Jason se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca. Inhala, y el extremo arde naranja durante un instante. Luego habla, con voz ronca, más por la falta de uso que por el tabaco.

—Pensaba que era el único que conocía este sitio. – dice. Cuando sonríe le aparecen sombras extrañas en la cara.

A Tim se lo enseñó otro alumno, Bernard, porque eso es lo que hace cuando le dejas: arrastrarte a rincones oscuros en los que nadie le vea meterte la mano por dentro del pantalón del uniforme. Se encoge de hombros, sin saber bien cómo responder. El silencio se alarga, crece en tensión. Tim aferra el iPod, las manos dentro del bolsillo delantero de su sudadera, y piensa a la desesperada en cómo actuar.

Jason, al otro lado de la habitación, pega una última calada, apaga la colilla contra el alféizar de la ventana antes de cerrarla. Cuando cruza el desván en dirección a las escaleras ya no sonríe. Pasa por al lado de Tim, un espectro que huele a frío, desodorante y cigarrillo, y sus pasos pronto desaparecen en las escaleras.

A la mañana siguiente, Tim le busca cuando están en clase de Matemáticas, arrepentido y avergonzado. Jason le mira un segundo a los ojos desde su pupitre al final de la clase y luego se gira hacia la ventana.

Tim no le vuelve a ver en el desván del sexto piso.

 

 

**ii.**

En su antiguo instituto, Tim estaba en el equipo de atletismo. Al principio fue una forma de contentar a su padre, insatisfecho con la aparente falta de interés en los deportes de su hijo, a pesar de las lecciones de karate y todo lo demás. Pero luego Tim descubrió que le gustaba, que era bueno en ello. Le gusta correr, la sensación de sus pies golpeando el suelo, cómo el tiempo y el espacio parecen desaparecer. El movimiento se come la abundancia de pensamientos en su cabeza, le ayuda a concentrarse en el aquí y en el ahora.

Si algo bueno tiene Brentwood son los terrenos. Son inmensos, con un bosque y un pequeño lago en el centro. Hay un sendero de grava que rodea parte, cruzando por el linde del bosque y rodeando el lago, y los alumnos tienen permitido estar hasta allí hasta las nueve, cuando se apagan las luces de los pasillos de los dormitorios. Tim va todos los días a correr, a pesar de que Brentwood no tiene equipo de atletismo, sólo de fútbol y baloncesto. El crujido de la grava, el puro esfuerzo físico, la sensación de estar forzando sus límites le ayudan a centrarse, a eliminar un poco la frustración y la rabia que siente hacia su madre, hacia el hecho de estar encerrado en la academia y lejos de la ciudad.

A finales de noviembre atardece muy temprano. La humedad permanente de Gotham convierte el frío propio de finales de otoño en semanas y semanas de lluvia casi constante, pero Tim no deja de salir a correr. La cena se sirve en Brentwood a las seis, las clases terminan a las cuatro, y esas dos horas son tiempo más que suficiente para cambiarse el uniforme por ropa de deporte y salir al exterior, a aprovechar la luz que queda del día que muere. Suele usar esa hora que pasa rodeando los terrenos para no pensar, el bosque y la lluvia y el frío durmiéndole la piel de la cara.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, el plan no funciona como debería. La cara de Jason Todd, la expresión extraña que tenía esa noche, no consigue dejarlos atrás por más que mueve los pies. Hasta entonces había conseguido hacer como que no estaba allí, un picor en la zona de la espalda que no alcanzaba con la mano: sin embargo, enfrentarse a su presencia de esa forma, con la guardia baja, ha reducido sus esfuerzos a poco más que una broma. Tim se pregunta por qué estará allí y no en la mansión Wayne, si habrá dejado de ser Robin. Da vueltas de manera obsesiva a ese momento en el desván, el cigarro y la sonrisa y el frío que la ventana abierta dejó en la habitación, un fantasma más. Es una oportunidad perdida. Podría haber sido algo más.

 

*

Tiene las mallas caladas hasta las rodillas, y cada vez que pisa sus zapatillas de deporte hacen chof, totalmente empapadas. La grava del camino resbala, debido a la lluvia, pero le queda menos de la mitad, y Tim no quiere parar, quiere aprovechar las horas que quedan de luz. Corre en silencio, la única música el susurro del agua el resbalar entre las hojas de los árboles del bosque, el crujir de la grava contra la goma de sus zapatillas, el susurro del viento, el rumor lejano de los coches que van por la autopista, que sólo se oye a ratos. Tanto el bosque como ésta están separados del resto de terrenos de la escuela por una verja de dos metros de alto, y Tim corre con ella a su derecha, muy consciente de que la libertad está a un par de kilómetros al norte.

Detecta primero el olor a tabaco. Es algo extraño, que rompe con el verde y la lluvia. Tim se queda quieto, parado en medio del camino, las gotas de lluvia golpeándole en la espalda y colándose por el hueco que queda entre su gorro y el cuello del chubasquero, alfileres de frío que resbalan hasta confundirse con el sudor que empapa su espalda. En la penumbra es complicado distinguir más allá de la malla de la verja, y en un principio cree que se lo ha imaginado, su cerebro jugándole malas pasadas. Pero entonces ve que la verja está rota, que parte de ésta está levantada, y se acerca curioso. Alguien ha cortado algunos de los alambres que la forman para poder levantarla, de manera que es posible pasar por debajo si no te importa mancharte de barro.

Lo más probable es que haya sido otro alumno, y que en un par de semanas esta posible vía de escape desaparezca, así que Tim decide arriesgarse, y se cuela, cuidadoso de no engancharse con ninguno de los alambres que, como colmillos, rodean el agujero.

 

*

 

El suelo del bosque está casi totalmente seco, la tierra que hay entre las raíces y las hojas caídas de un color muy oscuro, negro en el atardecer. Bajo los árboles hay muy poca luz, la penumbra del crepúsculo se transforma en una noche de invierno, y Tim se queda quieto, las rodillas manchadas de barro, sin saber si avanzar o retroceder. Su reloj dice que son las cuatro y media, y finalmente se decide, sigue andando. El olor a tabaco crece conforme camina; cuando encuentra a Jason, cigarrillo en la mano y apoyado en un árbol, dándole la espalda, no se sorprende. Tim se detiene, conteniendo la respiración. No sabe si darse la vuelta o decir algo. Jason se le adelanta.

—Sé que estás ahí. – dice, mirando por encima del hombro. Tim sabe que le reconoce, pero no lo muestra. Bajo la máscara, tiene los ojos verdes con las pestañas muy largas, la nariz un poco torcida, como si se la hubieran roto y no hubiera sanado bien, y una boca ancha, expresiva.

—¿Sabes que está prohibido fumar e ir más allá de la verja? – contesta Tim, tras un segundo de indecisión. Tiene la boca seca, y el frío de la tarde comienza poco a poco a subirle por las piernas. Contiene la tentación de correr un poco en el sitio, muy consciente de tener los ojos de Jason sobre él. Este se sonríe un poco.

—También está prohibido pasearse por el colegio por la noche. – repone, y se lleva el cigarro a la boca. Cuando exhala, el humo se pierde pronto en la oscuridad, pero su olor permanece, cala más profundo. Tim se muerde la mejilla por dentro, intenta no aspirarlo de manera muy obvia.

—Qué puedo decir, – responde – soy un rebelde.

Jason resopla una risa, se pasa la mano que no sujeta el cigarrillo por el pelo rizado, todo de punta debido a la humedad. Lleva un plumas rojo sobre la camisa blanca del uniforme, la corbata medio deshecha, y tiene los bajos de los pantalones empapados. Tim sabe que se está poniendo colorado, y agradece la oscuridad. En el silencio que se forma entre los dos busca algo más que decir, sin mucho éxito. Jason sigue fumando, la mirada perdida en algún lugar en la dirección que está la autopista. Tiene una expresión anhelante en el rostro, con el ceño fruncido y el labio superior sujeto contra los dientes, mientras su cigarro se consume lentamente. Le hace parecer joven, humano, todo lo contrario al Robin que sonríe un poco cruel en las fotos que tiene Tim debajo de la cama.

En su reloj pone que son casi las cinco. Tim mira en dirección a la escuela, dubitativo. No sabe qué hacer: se siente como si estuviera al borde de un abismo, y no se decide si a saltar o a retroceder. No le gusta la idea de no saber qué hay lo que hay debajo. Y hablar con Jason es extraño. Ha sido durante tanto tiempo una idea, un ideal, que verle fumando en medio de los terrenos del colegio, las Converse rojas embarradas y una enorme mancha de tinta en la mano que sujeta el cigarrillo es casi decepcionante. Mantener una conversación con Robin ha sido durante años uno de sus sueños, y le da miedo que Jason se quede corto.

Lo que es peor, le da miedo quedarse corto él.

 

*

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? – al final se decide a preguntar. Jason se queda rígido durante un segundo, y Tim se muerde la mejilla con saña, seguro de que se va a dar la vuelta y le va a soltar que no se meta en sus asuntos. Atropelladamente, concreta. – Me refiero aquí, en el bosque. No en la escuela.

Jason se mete las manos en los bolsillos, el cigarro colgándole de la comisura de la boca. Poco a poco se relaja, y luego empieza a hablar. Tim se acerca a él tras un instante de duda, hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¿Cómo de lejos crees que está esto de la ciudad? – pregunta. Tim responde sin pensar. Se sabe la distancia de memoria.

—Doce kilómetros y medio, más o menos. – se puede llegar al centro en menos de veinte minutos en coche. Corriendo, Tim se sabe capaz de recorrer la distancia en poco más de una hora. Es bastante rápido, y nada le motiva más que tener un objetivo. – Qué pretendes, ¿escaparte?

Lo dice en broma, pero cuando Jason no responde inmediatamente se da cuenta de que es verdad.

—No es asunto tuyo. – responde él, sin mirarle.

Tim piensa en Gotham, en la perspectiva de disfrutar de unas horas de libertad, alejado de la academia y de todo lo demás. En hacer todo eso con Robin.

—Ahora sí lo es. – dice, a media voz. Empieza a notar de verdad el frío. Se mete las manos sudorosas en los bolsillos del chubasquero. – Me voy contigo.

 

**iii.**

Brentwood está a medio camino entre Gotham y Blüdhaven, en la tierra de nadie que hay alrededor de la autopista que une las dos ciudades. La carretera rodea los terrenos de la escuela, un oasis de verde en medio de la hiperurbanización que poco a poco se ha comido lo que una vez fueron prados y bosques. Está lejos de la costa, pero aún así, los días que el viento sopla desde el este todo huele a sal, a algas pudriéndose. En la biblioteca hay varios libros con mapas de la zona, y es muy fácil colarse después de comer, evitando la mirada de la bibliotecaria, y llevarse uno de ellos.

La idea es de Tim. Tim cree en la planificación, en la necesidad de pensar antes de actuar. Es él el que se pasa por la biblioteca, el que consigue el libro y lo esconde entre el de Matemáticas y el de Química hasta que llega la noche. Luego lo sube al desván, donde le espera Jason, una copia de la otra noche, con la pequeña diferencia de que entonces no eran conspiradores buscando una manera de escaparse de Brentwood, y luego volver a la academia sin ser descubiertos en el proceso. Cuando ve a Jason frente a la ventana, cigarrillo en la mano y en manga corta, iluminado por la farola solitaria, Tim entra sin esperar a ser invitado, el estómago burbujeándole de nervios. Lleva el mapa en el bolsillo de la sudadera, y cuando lo saca Jason suelta un “Joder” muy bajito, seguido por una risita que a Tim le enciende las orejas.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? – pregunta, sentándose en el suelo. Apoya la espalda en la pared que hay bajo la ventana abierta, y tras un instante de duda, Tim se sienta frente a él, las piernas cruzadas. Con ceremonia, deja el libro entre los dos.

—De la biblioteca. – contesta Tim. Está bastante orgulloso al respecto. Jason, sin embargo, bufa, el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas que has ido y has pedido el libro. – suelta, lleno de desdén. – Buen trabajo, Drake, dejando pistas.

Tim se presentó la noche anterior; aún así, se le hace extraño que Jason sepa su nombre.

—No soy imbécil. No lo he pedido, me lo llevé sin que la bibliotecaria se diera cuenta. Mañana lo devolveré a la hora de comer, será como si no hubiera pasado nada. – responde, cortante.

—O sea, que lo has robado. – dice Jason.

—No, lo he cogido sin permiso. No es lo mismo. Mañana lo dejaré en su sitio.

Jason sólo sonríe, todo dientes, muy sardónico.

Con un bufido, Tim baja la mirada y saca una linterna, fina como un lápiz, del bolsillo de su sudadera. Tras encenderla, abre el libro por el lugar que describe la zona en la que está Brentwood. El mapa muestra la carretera, la academia, y también las tres paradas de autobús más próximas. Tiene más de diez años, sin embargo, así que probablemente esté desactualizado. Jason parece llegar a la misma conclusión. Chasquea la lengua, el cigarro bailoteándole en los labios, y parece mayor, mucho más que los casi dos años que Tim sabe que le saca a él, adulto y cansado. Cuando pasa las páginas para poder mirar la fecha de la impresión de esa edición, sus manos son enormes.

—¿Qué idea tenías? ¿Ir hasta una de estas paradas – dice, señalando los símbolos que las marcan en el mapa con un índice un poco torcido – y coger el bus hasta la ciudad?

—Sí, pero no he encontrado ninguna edición más reciente. – contesta Tim. Gotham está demasiado lejos como para recorrer el camino que la separa de la academia en una noche. – Tendríamos que mirar por internet la línea y los horarios, pero…

Tanto los ordenadores como los teléfonos móviles están prohibidos en Brentwood. Tienen sólo un par de horas de Informática a la semana, en una habitación llena de equipos que en algunos casos son mayores que la media de edad del alumnado, y el resto del tiempo el aula está cerrada a cal y canto, sistema de seguridad incluido. Tim ya ha pensado en ello. Cuando levanta la mirada, sin embargo, ve que Jason le está sonriendo, y ahí está esa mueca familiar, esa que Tim estuvo meses y meses coleccionando. Peter Pan en pijama y con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios.

—¿Sabes que la ventana del archivo no cierra del todo? – le dice. Los ojos le brillan a la luz blanca de la linterna. Y Tim no sabe bien a qué se refiere al principio, pero luego siente cómo se le ensancha la boca en una sonrisa.

—Podemos rodear el edificio por detrás. Por ahí no hay alarmas.

 

*

 

Es el primer secreto que Tim tiene con alguien.

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando en clase de Biología la profesora les dice que elijan un compañero para trabajar juntos en pareja, Tim levanta la mirada de su pupitre y se encuentra con que Jason está delante de él, el cuaderno en una mano, un bolígrafo sujeto tras la oreja derecha. Se muerde el labio, inseguro, y Tim es muy consciente de cómo el resto de alumnos les miran, de reojo. Por primera vez es consciente del aislamiento de Jason de una manera concreta, no como algo abstracto que le pasa a otra persona. En el murmullo de voces que se levanta, como el ruido de las olas al romper contra la costa, es imposible distinguir más de una palabra, pero Tim no necesita escucharles para saber de qué hablan.

—¿Te importa si me pongo contigo? – dice Jason. Es raro, verle sin el cigarrillo. Casi tanto como verle sin la máscara, sin la capa, en uniforme. Tim supone que en algún momento se acostumbrará a la visión de las largas mangas blancas de la camisa de algodón, pero han pasado meses y todavía no ha llegado el día.

—No, para nada. – contesta, y sabe que tiene las orejas rojas, siente el calor bajándole por la nuca. Jason coge la silla del pupitre de delante y se sienta, y por encima de su cabeza Tim ve a Bernard, en la otra punta de la clase. Tiene las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa torcida en la cara, como si supiera algo que Tim no sabe.

Tim cree que el problema con Bernard es que le gustaría estar en el lugar en el que está Jason ahora mismo, sentado delante de él, pero no lo suficiente. A veces siente su mirada en la nuca, pero cuando se da la vuelta siempre está hablando con otra persona. Es muy popular en la escuela.

Jason no se da cuenta. Coloca el cuaderno en la mesa y coge su bolígrafo. Cuando la profesora deja la hoja con los ejercicios en el espacio que queda entre los dos, le da la vuelta con cuidado. No por primera vez, Tim se fija en sus manos: son grandes, de dedos largos y finos, bonitas si no fuera por las cicatrices y los nudillos reventados y la manera en la que a veces parece que le cueste moverlas, como si realmente no se hablaran con el resto de su cuerpo. Hay una historia ahí, en esas manos, algo que Tim no sabe si es sobre Robin o sobre Jason. No sabe cómo preguntar, así que se lo apunta para luego, y se concentra en el diagrama de la célula animal que se supone que tienen que rellenar.

 

*

 

Los edificios principales que forman el campus de la academia están dispuestos en forma de herradura alrededor de los campos de deporte. La parte dedicada a la administración está en la parte oeste de la herradura, en una estructura de tres plantas que alguien construyó en los ochenta y que, contra todo pronóstico, aún sigue en pie. El archivo, donde está la mayoría de la información sobre los alumnos de Brentwood, está en un subsótano al que se puede llegar por dos caminos: desde dentro del edificio, atravesando varias puertas y bajando por unas escaleras lóbregas como una trinchera en Verdún, o desde fuera, si consigues abrir alguna de las ventanas que están a ras de suelo y que lindan con el techo de la habitación.

Esa misma noche, Tim y Jason se escapan de los dormitorios, aprovechando la escalera de incendios del edificio y una cuerda que el segundo ha obtenido de manera misteriosa del armario en el que se guarda el material de deporte. Consiguen cruzar los terrenos de la academia sin ser descubiertos, y luego colarse en el archivo y conectarse a Internet usando el vetusto ordenador que hay en la sala. Vuelven al desván que poco a poco se está convirtiendo en su base de operaciones con la información necesaria y la sensación de que escapar de Brentwood, aunque sólo sea por una noche, puede hacerse realidad.

Una vez más, Jason abre la ventana del desván y se fuma otro de los cigarrillos de lo que parece ser una reserva eterna, por una vez no en pijama, y luego se sienta enfrente de Tim, que coloca las páginas que ha imprimido entre los dos e intenta no mirarle, dedica toda su atención a concretar el plan y para nada se fija en su sonrisa, ilusionada y un poco salvaje y más Robin de lo que ha sido en meses.

 

**iv.**

El viernes, un par de chicos esperan al autobús en una de las paradas que hay en medio de la carretera. Si el conductor se sorprende al verles, acurrucados contra el frío en el triste banco de plástico, no da ninguna muestra de ello. Acepta su dinero con poco más que una mirada, y luego sigue conduciendo. El acelerón hace a Tim tropezar mientras sube las escaleras de camino a la parte de atrás, y Jason suelta una risita, sólo un poco histérica.

Después de dos meses sin ver el exterior es un poco surrealista. El autobús va casi vacío, sólo un par de asientos ocupados. La luz blanca y parpadeante brilla en las barras de metal gris, se refleja en la negrura que llena las ventanas, convierte hasta el más mínimo detalle en una montaña. Tim se sienta en la fila de atrás, al lado de la ventana, y apoya las rodillas en el respaldo de delante. Jason se deja caer a su lado y extiende las piernas. Le tiembla la derecha. Lleva su plumas rojo y un gorro de lana negro calado hasta las orejas, y observa a su alrededor con la misma cara que se imagina que tiene Tim, incrédulo y sonriente. Los fluorescentes del autobús le marcan las ojeras, destacan una de las cicatrices casi invisibles que tiene en la sien derecha.

—¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunta de pronto. Tim salta un poco, baja la mirada a sus rodillas huesudas bajo la tela de los vaqueros y luego la alza de nuevo. Se obliga a mirarle a los ojos, a hacerse el loco, su corazón casi ensordecedor.

—¿Te miro así, cómo? – dice, y alza las cejas, inocente. Jason inclina un poco la cabeza, el rostro inexpresivo durante un segundo. Luego se encoge de hombros, y sonríe como si no hubiera hecho la pregunta.

—Nada, nada. Da igual. – suena satisfecho. Tim desvía la mirada, el pulso golpeándole en la sien derecha, pero no dice nada. Se sube la capucha de la sudadera y apoya la cabeza en el cristal helado de la ventana. La tela hace poco por acabar con la vibración del autobús, pero no se aparta, hipnotizado por las farolas que aparecen y desaparecen como estrellas fugaces, por los coches que se cruzan, por las luces de la ciudad, cada vez más cercanas. Son poco más de las doce, pero hay mucha actividad en la carretera.

Durante unos cinco minutos viajan en silencio, el ruido del motor del autobús de fondo. Luego Jason vuelve a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? – dice. Tim se gira para poder mirarle por encima del borde de la capucha de su sudadera. Jason ha ido encogiéndose conforme viajaban, y ahora tiene los brazos cruzados, las piernas dobladas de forma incómoda en el hueco entre su asiento y el de delante. Como si intentara hacerse pequeño.

Lo que a Tim le gustaría hacer es seguir a Batman y Robin por toda la ciudad cámara en mano, pero eso no es posible, así que se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé – dice. Duda un segundo antes de seguir hablando. – No tengo mucha costumbre de deambular por Gotham por la noche, no estoy loco.

Nadie en todo Brentwood sabe por qué Tim está allí, ni siquiera el director o los profesores. La verdad debería estar a salvo por mucho que Jason le mire con esos ojos que lo ven todo y no cuentan nada.

—Pero aquí estás. – responde finalmente el otro adolescente – Así que dame alguna idea.

Tim vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el cristal del autobús. El frío del cristal ha calado a través de la tela de su sudadera; toda la parte derecha pierde calor de manera lenta pero constante. Es incómodo, pero aún más lo sería inclinarse para el otro lado, donde está Jason.

—¿Podríamos ir a por pizza? – es lo primero que se lo ocurre, y nada más decirlo Tim siente cómo se le vuelven a poner las orejas rojas. Aprieta la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana del autobús mientras Jason se ríe de él, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza se le come por dentro, y empieza a pensar que quizá todo este plan no haya sido una buena idea. Jason es Robin es un desconocido del que Tim no sabe nada que importe; y él, aparte de sus secretos y su obsesión y la frustración arrastra desde mucho antes de entrar en Brentwood, no tiene nada que importe tampoco.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? – le espeta a Jason, girándose en el asiento para poder mirarle. Su rodilla izquierda golpea al otro chico en el muslo. Tim hace como que no ve la manera en la que Jason retrocede un poco más en el asiento por reflejo y mantiene la vista fija en su rostro.

—La verdad es que no. – termina por reconocer Jason. La sonrisa condescendiente no termina de desaparecer, pero desvía la mirada durante un segundo. Sus ojos vagabundean por el autobús casi vacío antes de volver a Tim. Se le escapan los rizos del gorro de lana, y el calor del autobús se los pega a la frente. Tim no entiende por qué no se lo quita – A por pizza, entonces.

 

*

 

El autobús que han cogido llega hasta uno de los barrios de las afueras. Les abandona en una estación de autobuses medio vacía a esas horas de la noche, y desde allí Jason y Tim caminan media hora a través de calles de casitas iguales hasta encontrar una boca de metro. Allí esperan otros quince minutos a que llegue un tren. Para cuando han encontrado una pizzería abierta, es casi la una.

Los dos se sientan en una de las mesas del restaurante. El sitio es pequeño y mugriento y, a excepción de ellos dos y un camarero con cara de aburrimiento está totalmente vacío. La luz blanca de los fluorescentes del techo ilumina el suelo sin limpiar, los bultos sospechosos que hay en las paredes pintadas de un verde hospital que ha visto mejores días. La mampara de cristal que separa el comedor de la cocina en la que se preparan las pizzas está sucia de grasa, llena de marcas de dedos. Sin embargo, el olor que sale del horno es prometedor, y cuando les llevan sus pizzas a la mesa a Tim se le hace la boca agua.

Los siguientes veinticinco minutos los pasan sin intercambiar una sola palabra, devorando sus respectivas pizzas con la voracidad de quien hace meses que no prueba comida basura. Tim no sabe si la suya está buena o no; es una pizza, y tiene queso por todas partes y la grasa le está manchando los dedos, y lo único que sirven en Brentwood es comida hervida que no sabe a nada, patatas y brócoli y carne fibrosa de procedencia desconocida. Tim para de comer cuando le quedan un par de trozos para terminar, el estómago dolorido de la velocidad a la que está engullendo su comida, y cuando alcanza la mano para coger su Zesti se encuentra con que Jason ya ha terminado. Repantingado en la silla, está intentando sin mucho éxito limpiarse las manos con las servilletas del papel. Poco a poco forma una montaña de bolitas pringosas de papel encerado.

Está mirando a Tim pero con la mente en otra cosa. Más que verle, Tim siente que Jason mira a través de él, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí.

—Eh. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – le dice, o espeta, más bien. Jason salta en la silla, y Tim se muerde la sonrisa, para mantenerla dentro. – Me estás mirando fijamente.

Jason parpadea. Parece que le cuesta enfocar la mirada. En el silencio casi absoluto de la pizzería Tim casi escucha cómo su cabeza le recuerda dónde está, con quién.

—Estaba pensando. – dice, y suena a excusa. Tim alza las cejas.

Jason frunce el ceño, molesto.

—¿Por qué estás en Breentwood? – pregunta de improviso. Es el turno de Tim de saltar en su silla.

—¿Cómo que por qué estoy en Breentwood? Es un colegio. Estoy ahí para estudiar. – contesta, sonriente. Le hormiguean las yemas de los dedos de los nervios donde las tiene apoyadas contra el plástico pegajoso de la mesa.

Jason pone los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta, y luego se repantinga un poco más en la silla, extiende las piernas un poco más, esquivando con cuidado los tobillos de Tim sin mirar. Cuando sigue hablando no aparta la vista de la cara de Tim, sus ojos verdes brillantes de curiosidad: es ése en el momento en el que éste se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error, intentando hacerse el tonto. Porque ahora Jason sabe que Tim no se lo quiere contar, y cree que hay ahí algo digno de saber.

Y Tim se niega a confesar que está en Brentwood como castigo por seguir como un paparazzi obsesivo a Batman y Robin por toda la ciudad por las noches.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. – contesta. Jason sonríe más grande, más terrible, y Tim aprieta las manos sobre la mesa. Se echa para adelante en el asiento, haciendo chirriar el plástico. – ¿Por qué estás tú en Brentwood?

A Jason se le agria la sonrisa en el rostro durante un segundo, el fantasma de otra expresión desapareciendo demasiado deprisa como para que Tim sea capaz de distinguirla. Es de nuevo como estar en el desván de los dormitorios: un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, pero no tiene manera de saber si es algo real o producto de su imaginación, Tim proyectando lo que sabe de Robin sobre Jason y buscando las siete diferencias.

—Por lo mismo que tú. Para estudiar – responde finalmente Jason. Sigue sonriendo, pero la mueca es una máscara, y Tim no es capaz de ver lo que hay detrás.

Cuando Jason sugiere que deberían volver a la escuela, Tim engulle la pizza que le queda y no se opone.

 

*

 

Llegan a Brentwood sin problemas. Se separan con una despedida incómoda y susurrada a media voz en medio del pasillo a oscuras del dormitorio, y Tim se acuesta con el estómago a reventar de pizza y seguro de que esa aventura nocturna no se va a repetir.

 

**v.**

Ese lunes vuelve a llover. Tim sale a correr de todas formas, frustrado y lleno de una energía nerviosa con la que no sabe qué hacer. Cuando pasa por el lugar de la valla en el que estaba el agujero no puede evitarlo: a pesar de que está seguro de que ya lo habrán arreglado se acerca a mirar, resbalando por el césped empapado y el barro que hay en la suave pendiente que baja desde el camino de grava. Se obliga a mirar odiándose un poco; por extraña que fuera esa noche, ha sido lo más normal que se ha sentido en meses. No quiere tener que renunciar de nuevo a la libertad.

El agujero sigue allí. Tim se queda un segundo petrificado, temblando bajo la lluvia, sin saber qué hacer ni adónde ir. Cuando una ráfaga de aire le llena el cerebro del olor a tabaco no duda en agacharse y pasar por debajo con cuidado.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
